


All you want for Christmas

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: Just some sort of Lucifer Calendar Advent, with the necessary angst and - maybe - a happy ending.Maybe...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. December, 1st

It all started casually.

It was December 1st and, as usual, Chloe was at the station. Cops were storming everywhere in their everyday routine _\- Hey Jo, coffee? - Did you read that file? - What did you do last night?_

Perfectly normal chats for a perfectly normal, calm day. 

Chloe wasn't paying attention, her walls up around her, ready to block every useless interaction. She knew she was - again - the less favorite detective around, but she couldn't care less. Not that she was in search of a new partner or new friends. 

_Especially the first._

And while the detective kept herself busy with old files, her blueish eyes fell on a new detail on her desk. A detail that wasn't definitely there from weeks. Months. 

Chloe raised the cup, not so steaming, but still full of her favorite: tall, non-fat almond milk latte with sugar free caramel drizzle. 

Her heart skipped many beats while immediately her gaze schemed the room in search of... _Someone_. 

But that someone wasn't definitely there. 

"Hey, Dan?" 

Her ex husband, just some desks away, turned to her. 

"Thank you?" rising the cup, she smiled at him, despite her internal, obvious disappointment. 

He shrugged his shoulders in confusion 

"I'd say you're welcome, but I didn't buy it..." He sounded ashamed, but true. 

Then... Who did? 

Deciding not to think about it too much - and definitely not thinking about her former partner -, she took a sip. 

_Perfect_. 


	2. December 2nd

8pm ~ Decker's house

"Mommy, why did you take off my paintings from the fridge?" 

A disappointed child stood in front of Chloe. Two wide eyes - _oh, teenage years were so close_... - and her accusatory tone made the detective brows frown. 

"I didn't... You know I love your drawings, monkey" 

Trixie pointed her index at the fridge, clearly thinking her mother was lying. 

And said mother understood her feelings, since actually one drawing wasn't there. 

Her senses were high. Did someone break in? 

And why _on earth_ did they take a child's drawing? 

"Maybe Lucifer wanted it... It's his who's missing!" Said Trixie, quickly going from a disappointed mood to an excited and full of hope one. 

Chloe was at a loss of words. 

It was impossible. Obviously impossible.

He wasn't even in this world.

"I don't know, baby..." 

"But it can be, mom! It's almost Christmas! Everything's possibile, you taught me that! " 

She kept on. 

And the detective had to take a deep breath and wipe the tears already running down her cheeks. 

"Yeah. Ye- it can be." 

She lied. 

She had to. 

_"May the Devil forgive me for that..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Too much time passed since my last work... Woah.  
> It's good to be back. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
